Dudleyladdin
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Disney 1992 film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jasmine - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Geine - Magilla Gorilla *Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Magic Carpet - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Rajah as Cub - Young Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *The Cave of Wonder - Itself *Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) *Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941/w Dumbo as his Camel) *Gazeem the Thief - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul - (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Omar; Melon Seller - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nut Merchant - Top Cat *Pistachio Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *Necklace Merchant - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Fish Seller - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Burp Man - Melman (Madagascar) *Boy wanting an apple - Tails (Sonic X) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) *Old Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Shef (George of the Jungle; 1963) *Toy Monkey Abu - Jas (Cinderella; 1950) *Snake Jafar - Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) *Genie Jafar - Backson (Winnie the Pooh; 2011) *Lady at the Window - Blue-Heade Palooski (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *3 Ladies at the Window - Abigail and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) *Balcony Harmen Girls - Fox, Saywer and Maid Marian (Skunk Fu, Cats Don't Dance and Robin Hood; 1973) *Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) *Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *2 Hungry Kids - Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Ratty and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon; 1977) *Delly Dancers - Miss Kitty's Friends (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Randy (Penguins of Madagascar; TV Series) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kid Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Fat Man Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Charlie Barker (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Balloon Dinosaur (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Leopard Genie - Badili (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Djail (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *95 White Persian Monkeys - 3 Teen Monkeys (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood) and Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Birds - Birds (Rio) *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) *Duck Abu - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Matter (Cars) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wally Gator *Super-Spy Genie - Honest John (Pinocchio; 1940) *Teacher Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Loud Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Table Lamp Genie - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Gigantic Genie - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *One of the Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cheerlander Genies - The Three Caballeros Category:Uranimated18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs